


P.O.S - Labrys: Things Do Not Go As Planned

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Series: Persona One Shots [103]
Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-04-01 00:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A Persona One Shot featuring Labrys from Persona 4 Arena & Shadow Chihiro Fushimi, the original appearing in Persona 3 & 4.A different approach on a One Shot. Perhaps you could say this One Shot won't end the way you think...In this One Shot, Labrys is sent to investigate a new area within the TV World.





	P.O.S - Labrys: Things Do Not Go As Planned

A new situation had popped up on Fuuka’s radar while observing the TV World. Inside, a new dungeon had materialised consisting on a dense jungle. In the past, Fuuka has sent other operatives to investigate, though they never returned. In a desperate attempt to get to the bottom of the mysterious appearances, she had sent one of the Anti-Shadow Supression Weapons: Labrys to investigate, knowing someone like her would be able to return. Inside, Labrys walked through a dense jungle, picking up a reading of an unknown Shadow within the area. She looks around curiously, staying on guard as she thought to herself who could’ve made this new area appear. Labrys knew that each location in the TV World was due to a Shadow self, whether it was Shadow Naoto’s laboratory or Shadow Yukiko’s castle. There was no one around, though that didn’t stop her from preparing herself. She grabbed her axe ready, walking cautiously. To her shock, she came across a village, flying up into a tree to get a wider view at it.  
‘What’s a village doing in the TV World?’ She thought to herself.  
As she observed the environment, something shocked her even more. She saw a large number of missing female shadow ops, all nude and walking around, some on all 4s like cats, dogs, monkeys and other animals.  
“W-What the...?” She gasped.  
She watched them, as the operatives seemed to be brainwashed. She sighed in relief, knowing at least they were alive, recording the event with her cameras inside her eyes. She recorded for a while, not hearing the sound of slithering in the tress nearby, a creature watching Labrys.  
“So cute...” They commented.  
Labrys blinked.  
“Hm... I've got enough footage.” She spoke. “Fuuka and Aigis will be thrilled that they are okay... Physically at least.”  
She looked around, the creature staying hidden.  
“No sign of that Shadow.” She sighed.  
She suddenly felt herself grabbed as she looked in shock. What she saw was a pair of yellow eyes stare at her under a pair of glasses; it seemed to be the Shadow of Mitsuru Kirijo’s secretary: Chihiro Fushimi. She wore a bra that was made of some large leaves from the jungle. She gave Labrys a grin as Labrys felt a tail rub against her. She saw that Shadow Chihiro’s lower body was a snake.  
“What? Sssomething wrong?” Chihiro asked.  
“I... Yeah!” Labrys replied in shock.  
“What issss it?” Chihiro asked.  
“Your lower body... Is a snake!” Labrys panicked.  
“An ugly pathetic creature...” Chihiro giggled.  
Labrys gave a confused look, feeling her hands on her shoulders.  
“I never sssstand up for myself, letting others pusssh me around...” She explained.  
Labrys nodded slightly, grabbing her axe behind her back.  
“I am a Ssshadow, after all.” She grinned. “Go ahead.”  
Labrys slashed her axe towards her, making herself fall out of the tree, landing on her feet as she watched Chihiro up in the tree smile down at her. The others looked in their direction.  
“Sssswarm her!” Chihiro ordered.  
Labrys immediately flew back up into the trees as they chased after her, forcing her to retreat. Chihiro slithered in the trees, following her. As she did, Labrys grinned to herself before suddenly flying down at her and grabbing the end of her tail, dragging her away in midair, away from the village.

Once at a good enough distance, Labrys threw Chihiro onto the ground, landing in front of her.  
“Alright, let's just defeat you and get my friends back home.” Labrys grabbed her axe.  
Chihiro’s eyes began to swirl, as she looked deep into Labrys’s eyes. Labrys shook her head, sighing.  
“You got it all wrong.” She chuckled. “I’m not a human. That won’t work.”  
She swung her axe in the middle of Chihiro’s body, keeping her in place. She struggled, trying to break free as Labrys crossed her arms.  
“You’ll fade soon, Shadow.” Labrys said. “That axe is special. It'll keep you supressed till your energy is drained. You'll go mindless soon before the body disappears.”  
“M-Mindless...?” Chihiro shook.  
The tables had turned for her as Labrys nodded, watching her. It didn’t take long for Chihiro to drool, her powers weakening over the other girls.  
“Mission complete.” Labrys smiled. “Soon, the other operatives will be snapped out of your enchanting spell.”  
Chihiro’s body weakened as so much drool came out of her mouth.  
“At least I wasn’t hypnotized or turned into a mindless, foot servant.” Labrys giggled. “Something tells me that is probably what would’ve happened...”  
Labrys looked at the dense jungle around her as it slowly faded away, the operatives falling into a slumber or normality.


End file.
